1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a money receiving and disbursing machine for receiving and disbursing bank notes, more specifically to so called a money circulation type machine in which a predetermined denomination of bank note received in the machine is adapted to be used as a money to be disbursed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been known a money circulation type money receiving and disbursing machine in which moneys received in the machine are used as moneys for disbursing.
Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 60-100283, laid open to the public on June 4, 1985, discloses a circulation type machine. According to the disclosure, in money receiving operation, moneys received in the machine are discriminated to be introduced into a temporary storage box through a money receiving route thereafter to be picked from the storage box one by one to be sorted and stored in respective money boxes by denomination thereof, such as a ten thousand yen bill box, five thousand yen bill box, and one thousand yen bill box. In disbursing operation, the moneys are picked out of the money boxes one by one in accordance with a customer's request and introduced into a bank note outlet for being disbursed through a disbursing route.
It should however be noted that the above money receiving and disbursing machine is disadvantageous in that the respective money boxes, the money disbursing route, the storage box, and mechanisms for taking the moneys out of the boxes should be arranged not to interfere with one another to make the structure of the machine complicated. As a result, the machine is tend to be bulky. In addition, the above machine has a problem in noise during operation.
Moreover, the machine disclosed in the Japanese Public Disclosure is disadvantageous in that when a specific denomination of bank notes in one of the money boxes are disbursed out, the denomination of bank notes are necessary to be supplied to the one of the money boxes for maintaining a proper money disbursing operation with regard to the respective money boxes by denomination. This makes the management of the money disbursing operation complicated.
According to the conventional machine, when a trouble occurs during a disbursing operation, a bank note in the disbursing route is transferred to the money receiving route. However, when the money receiving route is under an operation for bank notes received in the machine, the bank note in the disbursing route cannot be introduced into the money receiving route from the disbursing route. Therefore, the money disbursing process cannot be initiated until the money receiving process is finished.